


A Young Justice Christmas Special

by Arcardia



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcardia/pseuds/Arcardia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry und Wally planen eine Weihnachtsfeier im Hauptquartier der Young Justice.<br/>Wichtelgeschenk für Anja</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Young Justice Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja/gifts).



25\. Dezember, 17:30 Uhr  
(Es war einmal..) Wally West stand vor dem Eingang des Young Justice Hauptquartiers und wartete auf seinen Onkel. Genervt begann er, vor der Tür auf und ab zu laufen. Dass er dabei immer schneller wurde, schien ihm nicht aufzufallen.  
Immer wieder sah er auf die Uhr. Wie konnte es sein, dass der schnellste Mann der Welt jedes Mal zu spät kam? Sie hätten sich schon vor einer halben Stunde zum Vorbereiten treffen wollen, aber von Barry keine Spur bisher.  
Die ganze Sache mit der Feier war eigentlich irgendwie Wallys Idee gewesen, aber Barry hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie es auch umsetzen.  
Als Wally ihn das letzte Mal besucht hatte, hatte er seinem Onkel davon erzählt, dass Artemis (und auch Conner, aber das war nur Nebensache) die Weihnachtsfeiertage allein im Hauptquartier verbringen würden.  
„Können wir sie nicht zu uns einladen?“  
„Glaubst du denn, dass sie kommt, wenn du sie einlädst?“  
Auf die Frage hatte Barry keine Antwort bekommen.  
Barry hatte einen Moment überlegt und dann einen Gegenvorschlag gemacht. Es war ja nicht zu übersehen, dass Kid Flash etwas für Artemis übrig hatte und Barry würde seinem Neffen dabei helfen, so gut er konnte.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach eine Weihnachtsfeier im Hauptquartier machen und alle einladen?“  
Barry sah Wallys Augen aufleuchten und wusste, dass sein Vorschlag gut angekommen war. 

25\. Dezember, 17:37 Uhr  
Endlich sah Wally einen vertrauten roten Schleier in der Ferne und einen Wimpernschlag später stand Barry vor ihm.  
„Entschuldige die Verspätung“, erklärte er mit einem Lächeln, „aber mir sind unterwegs ein paar Bankräuber über den Weg gelaufen und das konnte ich nicht- “  
„Schon gut“, unterbrach ihn Wally, „jetzt lass uns endlich mit dem Dekorieren anfangen.“  
Red Tornado hatte mit einer weihnachtlichen Trainingsmission dafür gesorgt, dass sich im Hauptquartier niemand mehr aufhielt und so konnten die beiden Speedster ungestört herumsausen und den Trainingsraum weihnachtlich schmücken.  
Barry stellte Tische und einen Baum auf, die er deckte und dekorierte, während Wally Mistelzweige und Girlanden an die Decken hängte. Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren die beiden mit allen Vorbereitungen fertig.  
Zufrieden sahen sie sich um.  
Einige Minuten später (und im Gegensatz zu Barry sehr pünktlich) kam der Catering Service und brachte das bestellte Essen. Glücklicherweise hatte sich Batman dazu bereiterklärt, die Rechnung zu übernehmen und so hatten sie so viel bestellen können, dass selbst die beiden Speedster eventuell satt werden würden. Zumindest für eine Weile.  
Innerhalb einer Minute war die Tafel mit allen möglichen Speisen gefüllt.  
Barry warf Wally ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu. „Hat doch alles noch gut geklappt.“

25\. Dezember, 18:00  
Um punkt sechs Uhr kamen die ersten Gäste.  
Barry hatte es irgendwie geschafft, die gesamte Justice League zu überzeugen, zumindest für eine Weile zu kommen. Batman hatte allerdings die Bedingung gestellt, dass jeder seine Maske aufbehalten würde. Die meisten kannten zwar ihre geheimen Identitäten untereinander, aber sicher ist sicher. Und so wurde aus der besinnlichen Weihnachtsfeier eine Kostümparty.  
Außerdem hatten sie sich dafür entschieden, dass die jeweiligen Partner aus Sicherheitsgründen auch zuhause bleiben sollten.  
Der erste, der kam, war Batman. Pünktlich auf die Sekunde stand er in der Tür, machte aber zunächst keine großartigen Anstalten, hineinzukommen. Erst als Superman, der inzwischen auch angekommen war und nicht durch die Tür konnte, ihm einen kleinen Schubser gab, stolperte er hinein und ließ sich missmutig auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke fallen, der möglichst weit von der Tanne entfernt war.  
Nach und nach kamen die anderen Gäste. Green Lantern, den Barry erstmal ausgiebig begrüßte, Wonder Woman, Cyborg und einige andere. Nur von Green Arrow war nichts zu sehen, er war wohl auf einer Undercover Mission. Kein Wunder, dass Artemis nicht mit ihm feiern konnte.  
Einige Minuten später kam auch Red Tornado mit den anderem Mitgliedern der Young Justice wieder, die alle für einen Moment recht irritiert stehen blieben, sich dann aber schnell duschen und umziehen gingen (Conner brauchte ein neues T-Shirt) und sich dann auch dazu gesellten. 

25\. Dezember, 19:30 Uhr  
Inzwischen war die Feier in vollem Gange. Wally und Barry hatten die Gäste willkommen geheißen und sich artig für ihr kommen bedankt und dann das Buffet eröffnet. Natürlich waren die beiden Speedster auch die ersten gewesen, die sich darauf gestürzt hatten. Es gab alle Arten von Essen und für jeden war etwas dabei. Nach und nach gingen alle Gäste hinüber und holten sich etwas zu essen, nur Batman blieb in seiner Ecke sitzen und machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen.  
Nach einer Weile schwebte Superman zu ihm hinüber und reichte ihm einen Teller mit einer Auswahl verschiedener Gerichte, der aber wortlos zur Seite gestellt wurde.  
„Na du hast ja eine Laune. Wie wäre es mit etwas weihnachtlicher Stimmung?“, fragte Clark und knuffte Bruce freundschaftlich gegen die Schulter.  
„Mir ist nicht nach weihnachtlicher Stimmung“, knurrte dieser zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin nur hier, damit ihr kein völliges Chaos anrichtet.“  
Clark seufzte: „Also wirst du den ganzen Abend über einfach hier sitzen bleiben?“  
Ein Nicken.  
„Du bist unverbesserlich.“  
Barry und Hal, die die beiden beobachteten, steckten für einen Moment die Köpfe zusammen. Dann lief Barry mit einem Grinsen los und einen Wimpernschlag später hatte er Batman eine glitzernde Weihnachtsgirlande um den Hals gelegt und eine knallrote Weihnachtsmütze aufgesetzt.  
Superman und Green Lantern krümmten sich vor Lachen, während Batman versuchte, Flash einen möglichst mörderischen Blick zuzuwerfen, welcher allerdings aufgrund seiner Dekoration nur mäßig angsteinflößend war.  
Robin schoss heimlich ein Foto mit seinem Handy.

25\. Dezember, 20:00 Uhr  
Allmählich waren alle mit dem Essen fertig und Superman und Wonder Woman schoben gemeinsam die großen Esstische zur Seite, um in der Mitte des Raumes eine Tanzfläche zu schaffen. Green Lantern flog an die Decke, um dort eine Diskokugel aufzuhängen und Zatanna kümmerte sich um die Musik.  
Zuerst standen alle, sowohl die Mitglieder der Young Justice als auch die Erwachsenen etwas unsicher am Rand, denn die Vorstellung, in ihren Kostümen zu tanzen war nun doch ein wenig abwegig.  
Aber schließlich griff M’gann nach Conners Hand und zog ihn mit sich auf die Tanzfläche. Durch M’ganns begeistertes Lachen motiviert, folgten auch Aqualad, Artemis, Wally und Robin.  
Sie hatten viel Spaß und die Mitglieder der Justice League standen um sie herum und sahen ihren Schützlingen zu.  
Nachdem sie sich alle schon ein wenig müde getanzt hatten, änderte sich die Musik, wurde langsamer.  
Clark forderte Diana zu einem Tanz auf und Hal fragte Zatanna. Sie gesellten sich zu M’gann, die nun mit Robin tanzte, weil Conner mit Standarttänzen doch recht überfordert war und schnell von der Tanzfläche geflüchtet war, und Artemis und Wally.  
Die anderen Paare wechselten mit der Zeit, aber Artemis und Wally blieben die ganze Zeit zusammen und tanzten.  
Conner saß etwas abseits am Rand und sah ihnen dabei zu. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er Superman, der neben ihm stand, und rechnete direkt wieder mit einem abwertenden, fast angeekelten Blick. Stattdessen räusperte Clark sich und sagte nach einer Weile: „Ich ... wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten.“ Er schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln und ging dann wieder hinüber zu den anderen. Superboy starrte ihm noch eine ganze Weile hinterher, nicht ganz sicher, was genau da grade passiert war.

25\. Dezember, 21:30 Uhr  
Die Tanzfläche hatte sich langsam wieder geleert, die meisten der anderen saßen an den Tischen und unterhielten sich fröhlich. Im ganzen Saal herrschte eine sehr harmonische Stimmung, was man nicht unbedingt immer hat, wenn sich so viele Superhelden auf einem Haufen befinden. Aber selbst Bruce hatte sich inzwischen in das eine oder andere Gespräch verwickeln lassen. Die Girlande hatte er zwar wieder abgenommen, aber die Mütze aufbehalten.  
Nur Artemis und Wally waren noch auf der Tanzfläche. Die beiden schienen so versunken zu sein, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, dass außer ihnen niemand mehr tanzte. Als sie endlich stehen blieben, weil Zatanna die Musik allmählich ausklingen ließ, befanden sie sich zufällig – ein Zufall, dem Wally durch geschickte Navigation ein klein wenig nachgeholfen hatte- unter einem der aufgehängten Mistelzweige.  
Zuerst schien Artemis davon überhaupt nicht begeistert zu sein, aber dann lächelte sie ein wenig, beugte sich vor und küsste Wally, der wie vom Donner gerührt stehen blieb.  
Danach flüsterte sie ihm „Frohe Weihnachten“ ins Ohr und ging hinüber zu M’gann und den anderen. Wally blieb noch einen Moment lang stehen, schien dann abrupt aus seiner Starre zu erwachen und gesellte sich zu seinem Onkel.  
Der Rest der Feier verlief ruhig und ohne besondere Zwischenfälle. Es war eine angenehme Abwechslung, dass mal kein Notfall sie störte und sie in aller Ruhe unter sich sein konnten.  
Green Lantern und Flash waren die letzten, die nach Hause gingen. Hal wartete draußen, während Barry sich von seinem Neffen verabschiedete.  
„Das“, sagte Wally, „war eine der besten Weihnachtsfeiern aller Zeiten.“

**Author's Note:**

> Liebe Anja, ich hoffe, du hattest ein wenig Spaß an dieser Geschichte. Es ist weniger Artemis/Wally drin, als eigentlich geplant, war, aber irgendwie hat sich das ein wenig selbstständig gemacht. Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten!


End file.
